


Cucinare insieme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Flash Fic, Missing Moments, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Flashfic di un dialogo Natalizio tra Squalo e Tsuyoshi.“Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: “Non ho nemmeno un soldo per i regali quest’anno. Come la prenderà se mi presento a mani vuote, secondo te?”Scritta sentendo: Within Temptation - Never-Ending Story & Lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph3dkivfHUY.Scritto come regalo di Natale a Lady Atena.
Series: Ragnesco amore [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031153





	Cucinare insieme

Cucinare insieme

Intorno alle finestre della cucina c’erano dei lunghi boa di pagliuzze verdi, decorati con delle palline di natale di vario colore e delle lucine a intermittenza, le stesse che si trovavano nei numerosi alberi di Natale disseminati per la casa.

La cucina, quindi, veniva ora illuminata da rosso e blu, ora da viola e verde. Riflessi giallastri venivano rimandati dalle superficie lisce e metalliche. Sui tanti frullatori a immersione e gli stipetti erano ben visibili macchie lampeggianti di diversi colori.

Tsuyoshi aprì una scatola di legno, al suo interno c’erano delle statuine in legno dipinto con dei buchetti sulla testa.

Squalo le guardò con aria confusa. “Voooi!

Hanno un’aria molto natalizia, ma cosa ce ne dobbiamo fare?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi ghignò, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso. “Sono i miei contenitori di spezie. Se devo aiutarti a cucinarti, voglio farlo alla grande”. Gli fece un occhiolino. “Tu sarai anche un cuoco professionista, ma io ho l’esperienza dalla mia. Posso darti qualche dritta”.

Squalo si passò la lingua sui denti candidi e aguzzi.

“ _Sensei_ mi ha detto che voi eravate bravissimo a cucinare qualsiasi tipo di pietanza, ma vi siete concentrato sul sushi perché era il piatto preferito del vostro boss” disse.

Tsuyoshi annuì.

“Un tempo, però, ne facevo di tantissime varietà. Prima di diventare fedele alla tradizione giapponese classica, sono arrivato a fare del sushi di viverna”.

< Chissà che cosa ha raccontato Iemitsu di me > rifletté.

“Allora in questo c’è la cannella. Possiamo usarla per dare più sapore all’eggnog che hai già preparato ed ora si trova in frigorifero” spiegò.

Squalo osservò il pupazzetto di legno: aveva l’aria rubiconda, un cappellino storto e dei pesanti stivali.

“Quest’altro cos’è?” domandò, indicando un pupazzetto tutto vestito di blu, con degl’intensi occhi rossi.

< Chissà come sa dell’eggnog. Probabilmente glielo avrà detto Victoria. Quei due sembrano conoscersi molto bene.

In fondo lo preparo tutti gli anni proprio per lei, so che ne va ghiotta > pensò, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

“Il pepe rosso. Sai, questi li aveva intagliati mio zio con le sue mani. Mia madre li aveva dipinti. Quando ancora andavano d’accordo” spiegò Tsuyoshi. Prese il pupazzetto e sospirò. “ _Neh_. Questo mi fa venire in mente che il mio piccolo ‘cavaliere blu,’ il mio Taki, quest’anno avrà un magro natale”.

“Voi! A cosa ti riferisci?!” sbraitò Squalo, gesticolando ampiamente. Le dita della sua protesi scattavano con cigolii metallici e schiocchi della plastica.

Tsuyoshi lo guardò in viso: “Non ho nemmeno un soldo per i regali quest’anno. Come la prenderà se mi presento a mani vuote, secondo te?”.

Squalo gli sfilò il pupazzetto dalle mani e lo rimise al suo posto.

“Suo figlio è speciale. Non ha bisogno di bei regali per godersi il Natale, le basta la sua presenza.

Inoltre, se lei davvero riuscirà ad insegnarmi delle nuove ricette, potrà stare ben sicuro che il mio boss la ricompenserà.

Sa essere molto prodigo con quelli che fanno parte della sua famiglia”.

“ _Eheh_. Qualcosa mi dice che sarebbe capace di darmi soldi per i suoi protetti anche se io non facessi niente.

Va bene, ragazzino. Rimbocchiamoci le mani, stai per scoprire tutti i miei segreti!” gridò Tsuyoshi. Si legò una bandana bianca intorno alla fronte.

Squalo annuì, ghignando. “Io sono sempre pronto!”. I suoi lunghi capelli argentei ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso.


End file.
